


Clover: Book of King

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Clover Field [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cardverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Nightmare's tale.Heavily based onCardverse
Series: Clover Field [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803298
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue Arc: Queen Nim

Queen Nim stares out at her grand palace, which was built upon a large hill and overlooked the great city of Diamonds. It was the wealthiest city in all of the known lands and its people prospered considerably.

The skeleton monster was tall, had silvery bones, she had golden eyelights that shone brightly. 

Turning slightly to look over her shoulder, she knew that her husband was returning, she could hear his loud booming voice from beyond the door even from this distance. 

The Queen of Diamond smiles gently; Kings and Queens were to wed soon their marks were confirmed to be real. However, Nim and her husband are a rare couple who managed to fall in love. 

Their lives together were perfect. Everything they could ever desire came into their hands, their people were happy and they land rich. 

...Nim turns to stare at the moon above, silently praying to it as she had done every night from her wedding. The skeleton longed for offspring. And yet, this was the one blessing that was denied them. 

Skeletons were born male and once mature, they could change their female to whichever they liked. Nim always felt herself to be female, even while growing up male and was more than happy to switch. 

Her husband appeared to be barren as a female and now it looks that Nim was the same. 

'*It is up to our Jack to give our marks to the future royals.' Nim thinks sadly, closing her eyes. Bringing her hands and links her fingers in front of her chest, once more praying. 

It was once thought that the moon had a kingdom too, it was a fairy tale she loved since a child. It was said that those from the moon kingdom had beauty beyond compare and with everyone claiming how beautiful she was growing up, she must be a legendary monster of the moon. 

Nim's mother even teased her, claiming they were descendants of the moon as well. 

"*how are you. my queen?" A purr came from behind, turning around fully and opening her orbits, she gazes down at her much shorter husband, happy he was finally here. 

"*I am well. My King." Nim replies with a lovely tone as she studies her husband's weary expression, "You have overworked yourself once again. Come. Let us so to bed early."

Purple eyeslight flickered for a moment, then he smiles, "*yes. perhaps it is for the best. we are meeting with the royal council from clover. there is a raising of pirates among the trade routes of the seafarers. they do not have enough resources to combat this and are asking for aid."

"*And you will give it to them." Nim questions with a slight frown, "My King. We have enough resources to aid every kingdom if needed. Why do you always hold back your hand from helping those in need?"

"*clover is a rot on the land." The King answers darkly, "why do you think i never allow you to go there. you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. the only good thing is that clover kingdom is an island and not attached to our mainlands."

Nim gives him a saddens look but said no more. She did not want to add to the stress he was already going through. 

"*My King. You give yourself to much to do." Nim says softly, "Our land is good. Our people are happy. If you work yourself to this state of unrest. You will drive yourself mad."

"*...my queen. you will always save me from my madness." The King says in a low tone, bowing his head slightly so that all she could see was his golden crown with their kingdom's mark crafted upon it. 

"*Of course. I shall always be your light in the darkness." Nim told him gently, "I shall be the moon in the night's sky."

Then the King smiles at her lovingly and reaches out takes her hand, Nim sighs and allows herself to be taken inside to their chambers.

Climbing into their large kingsize bed, that matched the colour of their kingdom of soft and bright yellows broken only by hints of blues, she watches her husband close the curtains that went around their bed. 

The strange thing about her husband, he never allowed maids to enter to do this basic task for them. So paranoid that someone had any intent to harm her. 

Once he was finished, the King of Diamond climbs in and shutting the last curtain, went right to her, his arms rounding her form, bringing her into a tight hug as he buries his face into her side with a sigh. 

Nim smiles and removes the crown he seemingly forgot to take off every night and kisses his head. 

"*Goodnight my Love." Nim told him kindly, "Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read through Cardverse a couple of times and I could not see the appearance of Queen Nim, so I just based off my Princess Nim, minus the butterfly glitches. Unless NekuDog/Artemiza changes it on a later date.


	2. Prologue Arc: Falling

Nim was falling. 

Down. 

Down. 

Down.

Down into the darkness. 

Opening her orbits her golden eyelights shone brightly, she blinks as she looks around her. Then down at herself. 

She wore a pure white dress. It had an empire waist, cold shoulders with flutter sleeves- the dress skirt went all the over down to ankles. It had a Lurex accented neckline and on the back, a peach coloured bow in the shape of a butterfly. 

Nim stares beyond her dress, blinking at the sight of her palace from above. 

It was like she was a moonbeam descending down upon her land. 

Smiling she stares up and sees the moon closer than other behind and happily tries reaching from it. Believing she was going to the realm of her ancestors. 

Glancing back she stares at the city of gold, knowing that she could not abandon the ones she loved. 

Nim was falling once more, going to her palace. 

In the centre of the palace was a large courtyard, the only thing in this place was the Tree that they protected from many years. 

Nim fell in front of the Tree, blinking at the sight in horror. 

The Tree was frozen over, in what like some kind of crystal. 

Light suddenly shone through and she looked over the Tree's top and pass the towers of the palace, to see the sun rising. Glancing behind she sees the moon setting until both dominated the skies, refusing to move any further. 

Gazes back at the Tree, she sees at the very top, two Apples. One pure gold, one pure black. The Apple of Light and the Apple of Dark. Of Positivity and Negativity. 

The Queen did not know what made her do so, but she reached out for these and as she did the crystal shattered. She did not gasp, nor be startled, only continued reaching. 

Taking the Apples in each hand she slowly starts to bite into them, going from one to the another in turns, loving them both. 

Yet the one as black as night was her favourite. 

Suddenly she was at the base of the Tree, staring at herself. Wearing her royal garments. Both youths wore black with yellow lining, the Diamond mark proudly displayed on them. 

Two shins were by her side, seemingly listening to her telling them a story. One had bright golden eyelights much like her own, with a hint of tan making his bones look slightly golden; and the other had purple eyelights, a little darker than her husband's, but his bones slivery, just like her own.

The Queen Nim in her vision pauses and looks up from her offspring and stares at her. Then smiles happily, so joyful that it almost pained her to look upon it. 

Then scene vanishes leaving only the shin with purple eyelights behind, he was crying to the moon- suddenly the Tree turns to dust and the shin disappears as well. 


	3. Prologue Arc: Hope

Nim opens her orbits and stared up at the ceiling of her bed. 

Then sitting up she looks to the empty place of her husband and king, the curtains surrounding the bed was drawn and the morning's light shone brightly through the glass of the large windows. 

Throwing the covers off, swinging her legs around and off the bed, she stood and raced towards the main door instead of going towards the chambers off to one side of the room, where her maids waited to her dress for the day. 

Reaching the doors she pushing them over in an amazing feat of strength since these large double doors were made from heavy wood- they slam against the walls making an awful bang that echoed through this wing of the golden palace. 

The Queen of Diamond surprised the four guards on the other side. 

Then, lifting up her pale yellow nightgown with both hands around her femurs, she starts to powerwalk down the hallway, with so much grace and elegance that anyone would think she was wearing her royal garments. 

Some guards race after her, firing questions as they tried to keep him with her insane pace. 

It did not take long before reaching the throne room at the rate she was going and the guards open the doors for her and announced her presence- then did a double-take and gawk at her in shock. 

Queen Nim walks slower now that she was here, she sees that the members of Clover that stepped to one side and her King was smiling as she neared. 

That smile quickly vanished. 

The King of Diamond rose to his feet and roars loudly, "*shield your eyes! do not look upon my queen!"

Many obeyed and looked towards in surprise more than anything else. 

Queen Nim drops her nightgown and rose her arms up to greet her king who was marching towards her. 

"*queen of diamond! why do you come in such a disrespectful manner!" Her King hisses at her, although there was no true hate towards her. He rips off his cape and threw it around her shoulders, then tied it at her neck. 

"*My King! My Love! I come bearing great news!" Nim declares loudly, reaching down and hugging him tightly, her cheek resting upon his crown. Then she pulls away and kisses him lightly. 

Raising up she notes the purple flush of magic over his cheek and could not help but smile. Her husband was very private in these matters and rarely kissed or cuddled her in view of others. 

The King pulls away, "*everyone besides my jack. leave!" he walks over to the Jack of Diamond and starts mumbling between them. 

Once all the guests and guards had exited, her King and Jack return to her side. 

"*my queen. please explain." The King asks a lot calmer than before.

"*My King. I had a dream." Nim told him in a longing tone and a heavy sigh, "I was falling from the moon. And came to be in our Palace." she looks to him for a moment and sees she had his attention, "I came upon the Tree we protect. But it was encased in clear crystal. The sun and moon rose and fought each other for the sky. Even when the moon was weaker against the bright sun."

Suddenly words failed as she remembers the final part of her dream. 

The Queen turns to look over the throne and hurries towards it, where a large stain glass window which took the whole wall was- the design was of the Four Emblems of the kingdoms, with the Diamond being highest, followed by the Hearts, then Sword and at the bottom, almost hidden by the large throne and cutting off from view, Clover.

Just behind the throne was one clear panel of glass, she went over and pushes against it, opening it up. 

Stepping out onto the balcony that overlooks the courtyard of the Tree. 

Nim waits until her King and Jack were behind her as she stares at the Tree- smiling brightly, she continues, deciding the last part would die with her. 

"*The Tree managed to get free of the crystal. And two Apples appeared." Nim explains she then points to the Tree, "I ate them. And with that. I bore two sons." 

Dropping her hand down she turns and smiling at her husband. Waiting for him to understand. 

The King and Jack share a look. 

"*My King!" Nim snaps lightly with a pout, then smiling she continues on, "It is the year of the Fruit. Soon the Apples shall appear. I think my dream told me to eat them. And then I will be able to have offspring."

"*my queen. only special priests and priestess are allowed to touch the apples." The Jack spoke up looking at her with a deep frown, "who spent many years and tests to be able to do so. not even the king. queen. or jack can touch them."

"*I want them." Queen Nim told them, "I want my own offspring." she smiles bitterly towards her Jack, "I know you said whatever offspring you have. I can raise as my own. But if there is a chance that I can have my own. I will take it."

Nim looks to her King who had remained silent this whole time.

Seeing that they were waiting on his word, he sighs and looks at her in the sockets.

"*queen. it is forbidden for any not worthy to take from the tree." The King told her with a firm voice, "you are not worthy. now go. get dressed and do not appear before me until i call for you."

The King spun around and marches away, the Jack gives her a quick bow and follows his King. 

Nim felt the tears fell from her sockets, knowing this was her last hope. 


	4. Prologue Arc: The Cover Up

The picking of the Apples came once every eight years; only a few were allowed to view this rare sight and the inhabitants of Diamond celebrated for eight days across their land. Kings, Queens and Jacks of every kingdom were allowed to come. 

Large platforms were set up with the Diamonds being the highest, Hearts and Swords just below them side by side, and Clover close to the bottom. 

Queen Nim's heart was not in it, she held the binoculars and watched the new priests and priestess moving through the rich green foliage of the Tree, to pick the Apples. There were more Gold ones then were was Black ones. 

Then came the long march up to the King and Queen of Diamond, everyone remained silent during this whole time. 

Lower her binoculars she stares at the priests and priestesses were their Apples. 

The Queen rose up, making her King jerk to look at her. 

"*I feel unwell." Nim informs him without looking his way, "I am excusing myself." 

She felt her King's eyelights follow her as she made her way off the platform, along with her maid.

It started getting down suddenly- but this could not be, the sun was shining brightly above the Tree. 

Many voices began speaking at once, glancing up she sees the moon starting to cover the sun and grins. 

"*Look! My King look!" Queen Nim declares, she held her arms out, staring at the darkening world around them, "The moon is swallowing the sun! MY dream is real! And I must eat from the Apples! Both of them!"

There was a cry of outrage from the High Priest. 

It was getting dark fast and the King rose, "*my jack! go to the top of the tree. if there are any apples there. take them and bring them here for my queen to eat!"

The Jack bows and vanishes from sight, moving so fast that anyone would think he teleported but it was merely due to the high speed he could move.

There were many voices of rage out, echoing the High Priest's fears, but the King glares at them and roars to them all.

"*if my queen should not eat from the apples. then eternal darkness will cover our land!" The King told them, "so all remain silent!"

Suddenly the Jack of Diamond appears, in his hands was in his cloak with two Apples, one Gold and the other Black. 

The Jack hurries to his Queen and kneels down in front of her. 

Nim takes both Apples in each hand and mumbling began. 

She blocked their voices out and took a bite of the Black Apple first, then looks to the Gold and took a bite from this one. The whole world began like night as they watched the Queen of Diamond eat everything, core included. 

As on cue, once she had finished, the moon started to move, and the bright sun blinked and shone out. 

The crowds cheered, not understanding but knowing somehow their powerful Queen ate from the forbidden Apples and cast away the darkness. 

Queen Nim held one hand over her chest, she felt the power of the Apples warring within her. 

Turning to her King she grins, "*My King. We must go!"

"*go? we still have to finish the ceremony." The King says frowning deeply, the mumbling darkly, "and settle the priesthood."

"*No. We have another ceremony to perform." Nim told him, she was now flushing gold and tiny freckles appear, like little yellow and gold diamonds across her cheekbones. 

He frowns at her for a moment... It seemed to click on what she was saying because his jaw parted slightly, then a purple flush went across his own cheeks. 

With a giggle, she hurries away. 


	5. Prologue Arc: Phases

Two years had passed. 

Her skeleton key was about to break. 

Because she had eaten the Apples, the High Priest kept insisting she studied as one but being the Queen she was not allowed to do any duties. 

Many were saying she had brought a curse upon their land, however, she saw this as a blessing. A blessing for who or what, she was no longer sure. But whatever the future held, she was willing to bare it. 

Nim sat into pure string water that was on the west side of the trunk of the Tree- she was surrounded by the Priesthood and the Royal court. The Queen did not want her offspring to be born in water, as skeleton monsters, they needed to be one a dry rock. 

Looking up she glares at them- she was in pain and could not deal with this anymore. 

"*I have bathed in the waters of the Tree. Allow me to leave now." Nim snaps at the High Priest who returns her glare. He was a white goat monster who had been serving for Temple for years, she had never liked him. 

The High Priest steps closer and bending down he leans over and hisses at her, "You have done the forbidden, so this is the price you must pay. The King has my backing on this."

It was enough, Nim had been dealing with this creep all through her brewing and she could not bear it anymore.

Tears swell up in her sockets and she began to cry, through her tears she sees the High Priest smirking at her, he had gone what he wanted. 

That smirk suddenly fades and a look of confusion and pain crosses his face, slowly looking down he sees a sword sticking out of his chest. He held his hands up around it, almost like he was debating to touch it or not. 

Nim was staring in horror at the sight. 

Then her King was next to her, kneeling in the pure waters that only a few were allowed to touch and bringing his arms under her, he picks her up and carries her out of the water bridal style. 

Turning to look at the High Priest, she sees just in time for her Jack to kick him into the waters, slowly filling it with blood and he splashes around. 

"*kill him. and all who witnessed this." The King of Diamond orders his Jack, then turning he leaves the wooden hut that hides the waters from view.

"*It hurts." Nim cries out, hugging him around his neck, she knew they were in trouble for killing them and for filling the waters with blood, "I am sorry. This is my fault. What are we to do?" she held onto him tightly, "All because I longed for something that was never mind to have. Even when I have the whole world."

"*we do nothing." Her husband tells her softly, the hate and evil intent were suddenly gone. Nim understood her husband well. He was once a very kind SOUL that had hardened over the years, now he only cared about a few in number- she was fearful that this act of evil could cost them greatly. 

Nim still loved him, even with the wounds of his SOUL in carried. And promised to love him until her dying day. 

Her King takes her by the Tree and places her against the truck, with his own cape, he stares to dry her. 

Nim looks up and sees her maids coming, they had been forced to wait outside so they had not witnessed what went on. Without a word, they began helping her and preparing for the key to break. Placing a rock next to her and waiting for the shins to be born.

With a loud gasp, she feels it peel away from her bones and break into dust. 

The maids reach in and pull out a pure black shin. 

Everyone froze. 

Nim stares in amazement, his bones were like onyx. 

"*He is beautiful." Nim breathes in delight, she gazes to her King who was looking at it in disgust, skeletons were rating in terms of health by the colour of the bones, grey or dark patches meant that there was something wrong with them.

Turning her attention back to her lovely shin she looks to her main.

"*Please." Nim says holding her hands out, when shins first enter the world, they were only nine inches in length and then go through their first blasting. 

The tiny shin was placed into her hands carefully, she stares at the one orbit open and a little purple eyelight to appears, like a little star in the darkness. 

"*My angel of the night." Nim breaths out happily, then carefully place him the blasting stone. Watching and waiting. 

"My Queen. The second Ace." Her head maid says, turning she sees a golden tiny shin, unlike the first who had just lay looking at his new world, this one was wiggling about. 

Nim takes quick like at her first Ace and then reaches for the second, it was very lively. With a giggle, she looks to her King and he was staring at their second Ace with more favour. 

Glancing down she sees that this one now had their little orbits open and golden orbs shone brightly, similar to her own but much deeper. Their bones were a slight tan, off-white bronze perhaps...

Nim actually did not like this and this hit her in her heart, she had long for offspring and now she was blessed with twins, she had no right to display any features they have. 

Quickly placing the shin next to their brewmate, she smiles when she sees them looking at each other. 

"*they are too close together." The King says and reaching over he lightly lifts the golden one and places him further away from the black one, looking to Nim he explains, "their marrow blast might mix."

Nim smiles. 

They wait. 

It did not take long. 

Every bone of the shin breaks and liquid marrow pours from them. It layered over and hardens and breaks again and again- the second Ace had a brilliant gold colour that reflected the Golden Apple and the first had a deep black. 

Nim notices the change. 

The black becoming lighter in tone with each layer, going grey and then white and lastly, the same silvery bones as herself.

"*Wonderful. Like the moon phases." Nim whispers and looks to her husband who was grinning at the second Ace.

"*yes. wonderful. my ace is wonderful." Was all he said, his sockets fixed solely on the golden one, "he is like a dream come true."

Nim smiles and looks to her offspring, both had finished.

The golden one sat up without help, looking around wildly. While the silver one carefully takes in his surrounds, then slowly sat up.

"*Let us begin." Nim said happily, then looking to her husband, "Announce that the Diamond Kingdom has two new Aces! Two Princes to call ours!" 


	6. Night Arc: Hide

The shins followed their mother, soon she steps to one side and their father took over. 

The little purple eyed one paused and stares up at his father, although not knowing why he did so. 

A heated glare. One that promised something he could not name. 

The shin then watched his brewmate rush forward, keeping close to their father- his expression changed when his brewmate neared. A loving smile, one he knew well from his mother.

Suddenly, he did not wish to follow this skeleton. Turning back, he hurries back to his mother and lifting up the large cloth she drapes on herself, he hides under it. 

The cloth was lifted, her golden eyelights look in while he looks out; a warm smile on her jaws told him all was well. 

"*Night. Why do you hide?" His mother questions, using sounds that he was still unfamiliar with, he rather her rattle, "Come on. Let us see your father!"


	7. Night Arc: Admire

Night walks behind his mother, his brother at his side, they were visiting their father and he could not help but feel uneasy. 

It was clear that his father held some dislike towards him. 

"*Father!" Dream cries out happily, letting go of his hand and rushing forward, racing pass their mother to leap into the King's arms. 

Night quickens his pace but only to hide in his mother's dress. 

The Queen never told him to see his father anymore, clearly learning from the past what happens when he does, so she allows him to hide or she takes him by the hand and stands there with confidence. 

Night admires his mother greatly, she was the only monster how never feared the anger of the King. 


	8. Night Arc: Shadow

Night follows his mother, she walks with so much grace that many stopped to stare at her. 

Glances up, he sees her skull held high and a calm smile on her jaws. 

They reached the library. 

Walking through the open doors they closed behind them. 

Night walks near to his mother and as he did, she kneels down and hugs him. 

"*mother. a queen should not kneel before an ace." Night told her but returns the hug away. 

"*A Ace can be higher than a Queen at times." Queen Nim told him drawing away, her golden eyelights glowing in happiness, "You are the son of the King. An Ace. And I will kneel before you."

"*i am also the son of a queen." Night mumbles out with a smile, "your son."

Nim laughs joyfully and rose up, she took his hand and guides him through the towers of books. 

Night was a skully. All his shinhood he spent with his mother only coming away in his later part of his stage. Dream, his brother, had moved away from her much sooner and even followed their father around. 

Night refused to ever follow his father. 

They stop by some shelves near the last wall, a large window overlooked a training field. He gazes out and sees his father and brother, both with wooden swords and facing each other while grinning boldly. 

"*Our King built this here so that we could meet up sooner after his training." Queen Nim explains making him turn to look at him, "Our King used to find it hard during our times apart and wanted to spend as much of his free time as he could with me."

Night nods his skill, then looks at the book his mother was carrying, he could not see the title from this angle. 

Nim turns and walks away and although he was no longer a shin, he followed behind closely. 

"*Night. How long will you hide in your mother's shadow." Queen Nim spoke up, she never turned to face him, "You are an Ace. My sweet Night. And while I love being with you. I worry for you at times." 

Night stops walking and bows his skull. 

He knew no one but his mother and brother loved him- he saw the look in their eyes when he passed them by, heard the soft whispers as they spoke ruinous words towards him.

"*My Angel of the Night." Queen Nim says, regaining his attention, she was once again kneeling in front of him, her gold and white sun embroidered with the sun on the front, was fanned out around her, making them look like wings resting on the floor, her crown looked like a halo. Sunlight beams from the window, making her silvery bones seemingly glow in the darkness of the library. 

Night takes in the sight of his mother, in his sockets, she was the angel.

"*You are my heart. My hope for the future." Queen Nim told him firmly, she took him by the shoulders and give him a hard look, "Do not let others see you cry. Raise up your skull in the face of your enemies and stand firm. No matter what happens. And remember. I shall always love you."

Night opens his jaws, "*i love you too mother."

His Queen gave him a look of delight. 


	9. Night Arc: Moon

Night watches his mother. 

She was talking to no one again. 

Often he saw her just speaking to the thin air. 

Tonight was a little different, he could not tell just what. 

The Queen's favourite place to go was by the Tree to talk or even pray to the moon- in fact, he realizes it was after the lengthy praying for many months while on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her that this began. 

Night tries to listen, it was fine, he was not lonely. Mother spent all her free time with her, so he could give her this golden hour where she talks to the moon. 

But tomorrow... the Queen of Diamond was visiting the Queen of Sword, the first time she would be leaving Diamond since the Aces were born. And the first time he would be without his mother for many days. 

It was fine, Night was a skully now and could care for himself. And he had Dream. Dream needed him. 

...so it was fine. 

The Queen laughs and he was suddenly jealous of the moon. 


	10. Night Arc: Phantom Quartz

Night sat against the base of the Tree, he and his mother had gained admittance due to how he was born. 

Glancing at his mother, the tall silvery skeleton smiles up at the last rays of light and the darkening sky that was following. 

"*You are like a phantom quartz." The Queen suddenly spoke making him startle, turning he looks to her in question, "A phantom quartz is a crystal that forms over pre-existing crystals. With how skeletons form with their blasting. Do you not think the same?"

Night thought about it. Skeleton monsters were thought to be a descendant of ancient rock monsters, some rocks can form into gems. Skeletons blasting covers over the blasting of pre-existing bones. 

"*Thought provoking questions can lead as to ponder over matters of interest." Nim told him with a sigh, "Take care to set a time once a day to think and meditate in your heart. Even if the subject matter may seem silly to others. Who knows. You may even find answers to questions you did not know you were asking."

"*is this riddle day?" Night questions his mother with a smile, who grins back. 

"*Who makes. My Ace." Nim answers with a mischief glint in her eyelights, "Perhaps you can ponder over this?" 

Night shook his skull, his mother said the strangest things at times, however, her words always seemed to take away the pressure of the world. 

"*Look at the stars. Night." Nim says holding up her hands, "The blackness of the sky makes them stand out. If the night was not so dark. We would never be able to see their light."

Night looks to the sky, it was a cold dark night, the stars were shining bright, apart from those around the moon because it shone vividly. 

"*If not a gem. Then see the moon as yourself." Nim continues on happily staring at the stars in wonder, "You will guide our people. Like the moon in the blackness. Giving hope to all those in despair."

"*haha. why are you saying all these strange things mother." Night questions with a laugh, gazing down at the book in his hands.

"*Just giving you many things to think about." Nim says with a giggle, "You know well how much I wanted offspring. I want to raise you into someone who stops and thinks instead of rushing into things and regretting your choices before carrying them out. Stop. Listen. And think. Gain knowledge and understanding. Become a wise and powerful King."

"*...mother. there's only a twenty per cent chance of me becoming king." Night replies with a frown, "your jack as had three offspring."

"*True. But only those worthy are chosen." Nim answers and leans over and run a hand gently over his skull, "My sweet Night. You can make yourself worthy. You can take destiny into your own hands." 

The Queen moves closer to him, grabbing their blanket and wrapped it around both their shoulders. Then turning to the maids, she shoos them away. 

"*Listen carefully. I want you to know a little legend." Nim says in a low and mysterious tone, making him raise a brow. 

"*it is about how we are from the moon again?" Night says in amusement, he always loved how his mother could act so wise, graceful and elegant but once alone, she acted like a curious child. 

"*No. My Ace. This one is about our Tree." The Queen of Diamonds said leaning down nearer, "Hear me son. And here me well. This is something only the King should no and no one else."

"*...then why does mother know it?" Night questions finally going along with her flow and talking in a low tone.

Nim grins boldly. 

"*That matters not." Nim answers with a giggle, "The legend goes like this." he leans over watching her golden eyelights shining in the darkness, "Once upon a time. In a far far away land. A certain Tree grew. Those who lived in this land guarded it with their lives and cared for it. And built a kingdom around it."

Night frowns, '*this was what diamond does for the tree... yes.' 

"*One day." Nim says her voice suddenly becoming dark as she tries to set the mood, "A mighty and unstoppable enemy came. They burned down the walls. Kill those protecting it. And ripped up the Tree from its roots and crossed the seas. Planting it on different soil."

Night shivers and leans back against his Tree for protection. 

"*so... not a story. but. destiny? is this a story the priest gave you?" Night question looking worried, he wanted nothing to happen to his dear mother.

"*No. This is an old story." Nim says suddenly looking sad, "My Ace. What do you think of Clover? What of their Mark? Their Symbol?" she was watching him closely as if studying his every move. 

At first, he was going to just answer the same as his father because Night did not want to disappoint whatever his mother thought of him, however, she had moments ago told him to stop and think for himself. 

"*...i do not hate them." Night answers, looking away, "but i do not love them..." he tries to picture their symbol in his mind's eye. It was in colour and the shape of a clover..., '*why has mother gone on talking about this story and then clover...wait.'

Night frowns deeply, thinking hard. 

Gazing back at his mother and then to the Tree above.

"*it looks like a tree." Night replies almost numbly, slowly returning his gaze to his mother, "are you trying to say. that we. the great diamond kingdom went and stole someone else's precious tree?" 

Queen Nim remains silent for a moment. 

"*My Ace. Perhaps the reason for your birth is the Tree's will." Nim says softly, turning her gaze at the starry sky, "The Tree might have wanted to return to its homeland. You may grow to be a mighty King. Who sets matters right and return the Tree to its rightful place."

Nim turns and suddenly smiles at him.

"*Or not." Nim laughs and reaching down she took one of his hand and sat something in his hand, "For you. My Prince. My Ace. My Moon. My Son."

Night looks down into his hand, there was a purple cloak brooch- it was two shades of purple with the lighter curling around, making a crescent moon shape against the darker purple.

Night smiles, it was rare to get such a gift, normally his mother would buy him books or anything to further his studies. 

'*i rarely wear capes... that more of dream's thing.' Night thought with a sad smile, brushing his hand over the well crafted but simple design. 

Lifting his arms, he lets the blanket drop and kneeling in front of his mother, he held it out to her. 

Nim takes it off him and kneeling herself, she pins the brooch on his blazer. It stood out against the black. 

"*Remember. This destiny does not have to be yours." Nim told him softly, "Your future is made on the path of your own actions. And wherever that leads you. I pray for your eternal happiness. My Angel of the Night." 


	11. Night Arc: Ace

It seemed the King was finally taken the Queen's words to heart, because the moment he became a lesser skeleton, Night was made to study alongside his brother. 

Night lowers his sword and sighs. 

He had started late in this kind of training, however, he was proving to be a fast learner whatever lesson he was given. 

"*Brother!" Dream calls to him joyful, turning slightly, he sees the golden skeleton cannonballing over to him and crashing into him, they both fell onto the hard ground. 

Night merely stares up at the blue sky, listening to his brother's laugher. Once upon a time, they had always been together but as soon as Dream become a skully, he was taken into training. It was strange to see him every day once more.

An Ace is trained in all duties of a King, Queen or Jack. Becoming they can become any one of these since no one knew which Mark they would be worthy to enough to have. 

Growing up alongside his mother, he always thought he would be trained as a Queen more... he did not feel it in his SOUL that he was meant to be a Queen. 

Sitting up and lightly pulling at his brother, he stares over at his King and Queen. 

A Queen was made for their King, perfectly complimenting them in every way. 

Night wanted that. 

Wanted someone to be there for him, like his mother was to the King. Completely loyal, never betrayal within them and always by his side to quick them if they fall. 

Night desire was a selfish one. 

The silver skeleton sees a gloved hand in front of him, gazing up he sees the happy features of Dream, those golden eyelights shining with love. 

'*mother's eyelights are gold.' Night thinks as he takes the offered hand and allowed himself to be helped to his feet.

His gaze turns to the Queen once more. 

If he becomes King, he wanted his Queen to be just like his mother. 

Suddenly the Queen was marching over to them, a look of displeasure on her features.

The King was following behind and grabs her by the arm, forcing her to look at him. 

"*What is wrong with you?!" Queen Nim cries out, wiggling her arm out of him. The King said something to her but they were too far away to hear the words. 

Night and Dream look to each other, the King and Queen had been fighting since they had become lesser skeletons. 

It made his SOUL sink. Because he was the reason for his mother's action. 

"*You do not understand!" Nim says loudly, "I am not speaking to you as your Queen! I am speaking to you as Night's mother!"

Night felt Dream's hand tighten in his grip. 

"*I think this is my fault." Dream says in a low voice, bowing his skull slightly, his golden crown their King had gotten for their blasting shone in the light.

"*how is this your fault dream?" Night questions softly, he knew his brother had no harmful intent towards him. 

"*I asked our King why our Queen gave you a brooch for our blasting. And not me." Dream said bitterly, tearing forming into his sockets, "I am sorry. Our King gives me many things. But our Queen has never once even me such a gift... I thought I was hated by the Queen."

Night touches his brooch, he had never taken it off since the moment his mother had given it to him a week before his blasting and wore it proudly to his coming of age ceremony. 

"*mother does not hate you. she does not have a mean bone in her body-" Night says but was silenced by the sound of bone hitting bone and for one horrifying moment, thought the King had hit the Queen. 

Night looks to the sense and... his King was slowly touching his cheek as if he could not believe what had happened. 

Suddenly, the Jack was there, standing between the King and Queen. 

Queen Nim merely picks up her dress, held her skull high and marching over to her princes with an odd grace. 

"*Night. Come with me." Nim told him as soon as she reached, "We are leaving the Palace."

Night stares in shock- had he not thought moments ago that a Queen would stand by her King throughout anything, was this the reason the Jack would have offspring in place of the King because it can rock the fountains of their union. 

"*Please do not misunderstand." Queen Nim suddenly told him softly, "I still love and respect your father... However. There are times when a Queen needs to stick by her choices when they know the King is in the wrong. One of Queen's duties is to protect the King from every side. Even their own mind."

"*their own mind?" Night questions but did not get a reply, she had already started walking; so shaking off Dream's hand he follows behind her. 

"*Queen!" Dream calls from behind and she pauses but did not turn around, "Mother! I am sorry."

Queen Nim turns to look over his shoulder, "*The King has given you everything. There is nothing he will not give to you. Nothing he has not withheld from you. And yet you still want more? And wanting what belongs to your brother. Who has so little."

She turns back around and continues on, Night starts to turn. 

"*My Ace." Queen Nim calls to him, each Ace she was talking to was unknown, still, something in her voice made Night halt and look at her back, "Once you make your choice. You must learn to live with all that comes with that. Do not look back and continue forward. When you become King. Let only your Queen question you. And allow only your Jack advice you."

Queen Nim starts moving once more and Night hurries after her- he did not know what made him do it, but he went past her, walking in front of the Queen, something only an Ace should do. Seeing how his King treated him he had always looked either behind or alongside his mother. 

"*Very good. My Ace." Queen Nim's voice said from behind him and Night smiles. 


	12. Night Arc: Match

  
Night sighs heavily, tossing the new 'gift' his King has sent him. 

Now that the Queen was living in another castle, he had been trying to win his favour as he realized she was keeping her ground, by trying to give him many things. 

Night smirks and quickly covers his jaws, he should not be as happy as he was. 

However, he knew there was only so much time before the Queen had to return to the King's side. 

Queen Nim had taken this time to show him the beauty of the world, the people they protected and to build up his confidence he had lost throughout his life. 

"*Night! Nigth where are you?" Nim's voice came, turning he rose from his chair and hurries over to the door.

"*mother! what is the matter? why are you so frightened?" Night questions darkly, vowing to end any of caused his mother harm... and then frowns at his own dark thoughts, it was not something he would think about.

The doors to the library open and his mother enter, dressed in her travel clothes. 

"*My son. We must leave for the Golden Palace at once." Queen Nim told him, worry in her voice, "A great plague has swept the land."

Night frowns deeply, they had been living there a while now and although he missed Dream, he loved living with no one to bother him. 

"*i understand mother." Night says bowing his skull.

"*Do you wish to stay here?" Nim questions quickly, "I can have my guards oversee you."

"*no. we return together." Night says with a forced smile. 

Nim steps closer to him and kisses the top of her skull. 

"*Come then. I have prepared a gift for your brother. Look." Nim told him, then showed him a brooch, it was mainly blue and had a yellow star in the centre. 

Night merely stares. 

"*And your father has prepared one for you." Nim explains with a gentle smile, "A crown to match the one he gave your brother."

Night said nothing, he did not want a crown from his King nor could he understand why Dream wanted a brooch like his own so much. 

Queen Nim turns and hurries out, she pauses at the doorway and smiles brightly at him. 

That was the last smile she showed him with all her heart. 


	13. Night Arc: Goodbye

  
The crown upon his skull was heavy. 

The brooch pinned on his blazer felt heavier. 

During the weeks of returning, something had changed in the Palace's walls. 

Even Dream seemed cautious of him. 

Somehow, everyone was blaming this one him. 

Moments felt like hours and hours felt like moments. Time itself seemed to be set out of balance. 

Queen Nim was ill. 

The King was going mad. 

The Aces were not talking. 

Their world seemed to have fallen into a different reality. 

"*aces." Both look up and stared at the grim expression of their Jack, "head to your queen's chambers."

Both stood but it was Night who ran, wanting to see his mother, to see if the Priests and the Healers had cured her. 

Entering the room, the first thing that hit him was the smell. He had only ever smelt this a few times in his young life. It was the smell of death. 

Shutting those dark thoughts out, he hurries to his mother's bedside- currently, she was sleeping apart from their King while she was ill. 

As he neared he sees his mother laying on a bed of pillows, allowing her to sit upright. Laying beside her was their King, never had he seen a monster so broken, it was shocking to see given this was his father. 

Night felt Dream beside him, now hugging his arm, almost like all that between them when he had returned had not taken place. 

Shaking him off he went to the bed, crawls upon it and buries himself on his mother's side- he felt his King weaky try and push him off but the Queen just stroked his skull.

"*Mother." Dream's voice came from somewhere behind him, he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. 

"*My Ace." Came the weak voice of his mother, "My Night."

Night unwraps his arms, then sitting up he looks down at his mother's sickening face. Her eyelights could barely shine. 

"*Please. My Angel of the Night." Queen Nim says smiling at him, a hand reaches up only to drop, which he caught and held it up to his cheek, "Please know. I love you more than anyone else." Her sockets stare to close, "More than anyone."

"*i love you too mother." Night told her and he sees her small smile and he knew his mother heard him, "mother? are you not going tell me about the moon kingdom?" another smile from her.

Queen Nim always joked and told them that when she died, she would go to the moon. 

Suddenly she began to dust- the hand he was holding vanishes in his grasp. 

Night did not know who screamed more, himself or his father. 


	14. Night Arc: Hate

A King without their Queen was a strange sight.

A King without their Queen was a sad sight. 

A King without their Queen was a mad sight. 

  
Night had refused to leave Dream's side the first three days after their mother's death- he kept staring into his eyelights, hoping to see echoes of their mother in them. 

The whole world had fallen into chaos, at least, in his mind. 

Thoughts of becoming King had long since gone, he would give them all up if it meant bringing his mother back. 

Night was escaping this reality by pretending the words of his mother's fairy tales were real, that she had returned to the moon and that someday, he would join her. 

Until that they came, he could only do what his mother always wanted from him. Live his life and be happy. 

Glancing up he sees his brother wrapping his cape around his shoulder, then playing with the star brooch on his front. 

Dream had been broken the first few days, Night poured himself out to his brother, focusing solely on him and trying not to dwell on his own broken heart.

"*do you think i am insane. dream?" Night questions his brother, who pauses and looks at him. 

"*You are stressed. Brother." Dream replies with a small smile, "Perhaps... you should stay in our room today?"

They had been sleeping in the same room and bed since their mother's death. The father was trying to keep them apart at every chance he got, so he kept Dream busy during the days and now they only saw each other at night.

Once his brother calmed down, Night had started talking to his brother in the same way he had spoken to his mother the first night, the telling him all of his harmful thoughts. The look of horror of his brother's young face made him shut his jaws and never speak of them away. 

"*mother is being buried today." Night says raising up and looking to him with a frown, "why would i miss my final goodbye?"

Dream sighs. 

Normally monster dust got spread across the things they loved most, but Kings and Queens of Diamond, they have their dust bury under the roots of the Tree, claiming that their lifeforce would live on through it. 

"*i heard that the king refused clover permission to come." Night comments dryly, then mumbles out, "even if it belonged to them originally."

"*Excuse me. Brother. But what did you say?" Dream questions looking at him with wide sockets.

Night lowers his gaze, "*it is nothing."

Dream steps closer and took him by the hand, then starts leading them out of the room. 

"*Oh Brother! You forgot your crown again!" Dream says and letting go hurries back into, while he was gone the guards glared at him- his brother returns with the crown and set it upon his skull, "Now we match!" 

Grabbing his hand once more, they began to walk together. 

During the whole walk throughout the long hallways, he felt the hateful gaze of those around them. Night's mind was so unfocused, he did not even notice when they got there, or hear the empty words of the High Priest. 

Night lifts up his skull when he watches his King walk forward with his Jack, sending their Queen off one last time. 

The hole was premade and all they had to do was pour it into the ground. 

Suddenly Night was stunned when he saw his King reach inside and grab two fistfuls of dust- the outcry from those around them was loud, even Dream jumped to his feet. 

The King spun around and marches over to them, stopping in front of Dream- he then lifts up hands, one above his own skull and the other above of Dream's. 

Slowly, he let the dust fall upon their skulls. 

All Night could do was watch on.

The King glances over to him, staring at him with an emotionless expression. Then turn back to the Tree and walks back to the hole, where he and his Jack start to fil in the hole. 

"He never poured any on Prince Night." A voice whispers from behind, "Does this mean he was hated by the Queen?"

Night had never felt more hate towards his King than at this moment. 


	15. Night Arc: Sealed

Night learnt to keep to himself, his skull down and silently go about his everyday life without his mother and now his brother. 

Soon his final blasting would take place and he would become a skeleton, meaning, he could leave this palace and never look back. 

The only thing stopping him was Dream. 

Sweet blind Dream, who could not see their King's madness he had fallen into during passing of their mother. 

It seemed that the King was going out of his way to keep them apart more than before but Dream would always return to Night, happily telling him about his day and wishing for Night to tell him his. 

...Night had not spoken to anyone since that day. 

'*only three or four more days to go.' Night thinks as he bents his kneejoint, his bones had been aching a lot lately and he knew it could not be much longer before he blasts. 

Turning the page of his book, he frowns when he hears something. 

Glancing over to the window, he rose up and held his book under his arm as he made his way towards it. Opening the window he gazes out, the dawn was fast approaching and the night taking over. 

He could hear the ball happening even from his chambers- for some reason, it was much louder than when the Jack's offspring had their ball. 

Night had not made a public appearance since that day... even if this ball was in honour of 'their' blasting, he knew it was just for Dream. 

Moving back something caught his eye and in a second, he raised his book to his face and it jerked with an impact of something. 

Lowering his book, he stares in horror at the dagger now embedded into the thick book. 

With a gasp he drops the book and fell back, he looks to the window and sees a creature dressed in black- he could not tell he they were human or monster. 

Their eye reds seemed to glow in glee and then held up another dagger for him to see as if mocking him. 

Night managed to escape this one too, he leapt to his feet and raced to the door, falling against it, he opens it quickly and went out into the hallways- there were no guards.

'*no. where is everyone?' Night thinks in terror, he looks back and sees the assassin strolling towards him as if he had all the time in the world to murder him. 

Night ran. 

His footsteps echoing throughout the empty hallways, the light of day fading from the windows and the dark night swallowing up the world. 

As he ran he glances behind him, seeing the assassin moving slowly behind still. 

Turning the corner he found this way blocked by a barrier- for a moment he was stunned, trying to figure out why a barrier was here. Then he remembered Dream saying they were setting them up because of what happened at the Jack's offspring's ball, someone had broken in and stolen a lot of paintings. 

Night tries to remember which paths had been sealed and recalls them, to which the ball, where he knew the guards had to be, he would have to go through the courtyard of the Tree. 


	16. Nightmare Arc: Climb

Somehow it felt like the assassin had been leading him to this place, every time he went in one direction, a dagger would appear before him, making him run the other way. 

Night stares up at the Tree. 

It was a dark moonless night, so he could only dimly make out its features through the light of the Palace which was a good distance away. 

Glancing down, he sees a ribbon tied to the root, in front of it was where his mother's dust was buried. 

"Poor little Ace so lost and alone without his mother's hand to hold." The assassin mocks from behind, "Are you not even going to ask me why? Or who?" 

Night felt them coming closer.

"Or maybe you've already guessed." They continued on, a smirk in their voice, "Your father, the King." 

Night closes his sockets and nods his skull, he had guessed right. It did not take long for him to realize this after he saw all his exits had been cut off. 

Suddenly they were there, slamming him against the Tree, dagger to his neck, cutting through his bone- black marrow came out and Night cries in pain as this triggered a chain reaction across his whole body.

'*no. not now!' Night thought as his blasting starts to happen. 

There was a harsh voice speaking and Night had a strange rush of power and kicked the assassin off him. 

{This Way}

[Climb]

Turning to the Tree, he starts to climb up, leaving a trail of blasting marrow in his wake. 

The assassin lets out a mocking laugh and starts to climb as well. 

Turning he glares at him and went further up, trying to hide in the foliage.

Night rattle and shook as more of his bones broke, he stares in confusion- suddenly he was in a sphere of leaves, Gold and Black Apples growing in front of him before his orbits. 

'*there is still a year before-' Night think but doubles over and all his thoughts halted from the pain, 'perhap. if i eat one. just one. then i shall have enough power to defend myself.'

Night eat the Black Apple as fast as he could, swallowing down- his blasting marrow seemed to burst out harder and faster than before. 

Somewhere below he could hear the assassin shouting. 

That sound harsh voice was growing louder and louder. 

'*please. let me live through this.' Night begs the Tree silently when he managed to breathe through the pain, the power of the Apple gave him enough strength to sit up, 'i want to live. but... maybe it would be best if i truly vanished from the world.'

{Who were the ones who betrayed him first?}

[Consume]

'*and dream. why did you not ever try to stop them? you must have known by now... was i a bother to you too?' Night sockets widen, he could barely see through his black marrow anymore, 'no. why should i have to be the one who vanishes.' 

Night reaches out. 

{The King?}

[Devour]

'*why should i be the one who is hated? and feared?' Night went on completely crazed now, 'what have i ever done to them? i kill me just because i was born just way?'

Night grabs them. 

{The Jack?} 

[Bite]

'*if that is what they want. then so be it.' Night thinks enraged, his bones cracked more and more, his marrow was pouring out of him, 'if no one will save me. then i shall just have to save myself!'

Over and over he bites down. 

{The Ace?}

[Chew]

'*so be it. so be it.' Night thought letting his marrow more and flow around him, 'just as they wanted. i shall vanish. night shall vanish.'

Over and over he chews. 

{Diamond?}

[Swallow]

'*i shall be the nightmare they all think i am.' Night told himself grinning evilly, 'i shall completely tear down diamond at its foundations.'

He swallows them down. 

{The Tree?}

[Destroyed]

'*starting with their beloved tree.' Nightmare thinks with a sinister grin.

All the Apples of the Tree was gone. 

{Where should he direct this burning hate and deep sadness?}

[Nightmare]


	17. Nightmare Arc: Vanish

  
Nightmare fell down from the Tree, his darkness encase himself into a protective shell around his feet. As he rose up, the darkness parts ways, flowing behind his back. 

Nightmare then turns to the surprised assassin- shockingly, he found that he could now see through the dark night as if it was bright as day.

"*your death shall be a mark of a new era." Nightmare explains to the assassin with a bit of a hiss, "are you not honoured?"

A dagger came at him and in a split second, his darkness had already shielded him- Nightmare tosses them away, then starts walking towards them. 

Then melts into the shadows in front of them, then continues to walk forward without being seen as the assassin looks wildly around. 

He came to stand just behind them and surrounded them with his new tentacles. 

They spun around and tripped over a root, making them fall hard on their rear. 

"What the hell are you?" The assassin shouts out at him, looking him up and down.

Nightmare pauses for a moment, he could taste the fear, felt it empowering him further- then, remembering he was asked a question, decides to give an answer.

"*your worst nightmare." Nightmare told him with dark glee as he raises all his tentacles and turned their ends to points, making them sharper than the best swords in the lands- he let them spring down at the assassin all at once, right through the chest. Drawing them back he did this, again and again, enjoying the painfilled gasps and screams. 

Nightmare halts as he realizes that the assassin had turned to dust. 

"*so. you were a monster." Nightmare growls out darkly, he reaches out and removes the crown his brother always forces him to wear. 

Using his tentacles he dug around at the soil, then picking up the monster's clothes, threw them into the hole. After that, he began removing his own clothes and dropped them onto the monster's dust. And lastly, he drops his crown.

Nightmare froze as he was just about to move away, then stares down at his brooch. 

He was planning to throw everything away so that when he returned, they would not know what hit them. However, he could not leave the brooch, his mother had made for him, it was even traced with her magic with the intent to protect. 

Reaching down he tore off the brooch and held it to his chest. 

There was no way he could leave it behind, even if it ruins his plans in the future. 

"*i shall have to cross that bridge when it comes." Nightmare told himself, he looks to the Tree, "do not think i have forgotten about you."

The tentacles on his back twist into one solid mass, becoming a giant axe. 

Slamming it into the truck of the Tree, it echoed loudly across the courtyard and he could not help but laugh with each strike. 

It sounded. A loud creaking cutting the air. 

Nightmare stops and standing back and watches as the Tree starts to fall. 

It hit the ground with a loud boom, like thunder and quaked the world around him. 

Pleased, the creature of darkness walks to the roots, he finds where his mother was buried and digging it up, he drops the soil into the assassin's cape and held it tightly at the opening. 

Nightmare vanishes in the night. 


	18. Nightmare Arc: Madness

  
Nightmare did not have a thought out plan, and at first, he did not know where to go or how to get food and water. Despite all his ill treatment in he got, he could always sneak into the kitchens and get what he needed when the maids refused to serve him. 

Somehow Nightmare was drawn to the idea of getting to Clover, the need made him rush through the dark city and leave on foot towards the sea.

Once he managed to get to the first town, he broke into a house hide in their basement. The nightmares of the townsfolks that lived them fed him just as much as real food and he continued on his way- as he left, he stole some clothes. The soil that contained his mother's dust was now in his sub-space, or loot bag as commoners call it. 

However, he knew that he could not live just way forever. 

A family happy with all their pure thoughts felt like the daggers of the assassin going through him. Without thinking, he lost his control and butchered them all. 

Nightmare never thought he would be a monster to kill innocent life. And yet here he was and he felt nothing but rage. 

'*i need to learn how to control myself.' Nightmare told himself, 'self-discipline is going to be very important. and if i do not have understanding. i shall lose myself to this madness.' 

Nightmare glances up and sees the horse and cart that was heading towards the docklands, he raised his hood up and hurries to join the others that were bound to there. 

The creature of darkness grins when those in front start to shiver and shake.

The tears and cries began. 

All of Diamond Kingdom was in a state of mourning because news of the Tree was starting to come out. 

Nightmare felt great. 

He ate their negativity intent and enjoyed it. 

'*good. i doubt i should worry about real food for a time.' Nightmare thinks as he climbs onto the cart, those already inside began to rock and wail. 

Settling down he crosses his arms over his chest and then waits for the cart to move- he enjoyed the negative intent here, however, he did not want to hear the crying the whole way there.

"*silence." Nightmare hisses out and a few children fainted, someone screams and another leapt off the cart; he slammed his foot down, he did not want to deal with those who could not obey a simple command. 

Nightmare waits quietly for the cart to move, he closes his now single eye and waits. He focused on himself, he focused on drawing himself in and sealing himself up. 

Opening his eye, he looks around, they had calmed down. 

Moments later, the cart began to move. 


	19. Nightmare Arc: Found

  
Nightmare moves silently against the walls of the houses, hiding behind the stalls of the town's farmer's market that had set up. The strong smell of fish and salt filled the air. 

The creature of darkness halts and steps into the alleyway, watching as a group of knights pull pass the people without care. They appeared to be heading towards the docks. 

Stepping out of the shadows, he sighs. The whole of Diamond was searching for the one who murdered their Tree and they were even pointing fingers at other Kingdoms. 

The chaos was beautiful, the unrest a joy. If Diamond really went to war, he would love that. 

The docks had shut down, no one was leaving or arriving. 

Only small fishermen were allowed on their boats and they were not authorized to go into deeper waters. 

And then there were the pirates. 

They came and went as they pleased. 

However, this was the first place the knights would look. 

Arriving at the docks, he gazes over the tall ships, he could see knights moving around. 

Nightmare felt something. 

Turning he makes his way back through the street he just came from, searching for this joyful feeling of pure hate. 

Some knights rushed past, one stopped and looked at him. Nightmare lifts his hood and smiles.

"*yes? can i help you. good sir?" Nightmare questions politely, '*just go away you fool.'

The knight did not seem to know what to say, he just shook his head and back away.

"*very good." Nightmare purrs out and continues on his way, he noticed that he was following the same path as the knights. They kept stopping and looking down every alleyway, barking at each other and then moved on to the each. 

Nightmare merely continues to follow that hateful intent. 

And found it. 

Hiding under a wooden box and that slowly moving, scraping against the stone floor as it did. Using one of his tentacles, he lifts the box up and stares down at a skeleton. 

Black pitch of hate in those sockets, so much that it leaked down his cheeks. 

"*well hello there. how are you today?" Nightmare asks calmly, he takes note of their outfit, it seemed he found a pirate. 

"There!" Someone shouted, turning he sees two soldiers marching towards them. 

"*good day." Nightmare purrs out, eyeing them up, he felt strong enough to kill them, more so with this hateful intent flowing through him without stop, "is all well?"

"That brat!" One growls pointing at the pirate, "You are coming with us." 

Nightmare looks down at the pirate, then smiles at him. 

"*it seems you are in trouble. friend. allow me to help." Nightmare says to him softly, kneeling down in front of this and setting the wooden box down, "however. you must help me in return."

The one brave soldier without fear, came at him and Nightmare's second tentacle rushed out of his back in a fine point, going straight through the soldier's SOUL.

"*what do you say? come with me. or face their wrath." Nightmare spoke once more, not even looking as the armour and dust hit the floor, "it is your choice."

The other skeleton was staring at him with a look of awe.

The third tentacle came out and grabs at the second soldier as he tries to run; he drags him back and snaps his back. 

"*they are about our sizes. correct?" Nightmare says turning to the second armour that hit the ground.

Looking back he held out a hand for the other to take.

'*how i wished for someone's hand to protect me.' Nightmare thought and wonders if the other would- and hand grabs his own.

"*i am called. killer." The skeleton told him, staring at him he sees an ominous smile and knew that he would get along just fine with this fellow. 

"*please. call me nightmare." Nightmare told him and together they moved forever. 


	20. Nightmare Arc: Master

Nightmare wanted the pirate to walk ahead of him, however, Killer refused and silently moved behind, telling him which paths to take as they came to them. 

Nightmare was uncomfortable in the armour but did not complain, just kept moving without pause. 

They left the seaside town, coming to a cave that was attached to the sea. As he drew near he sees a large ship with triple sails and the Jolly Roger proudly displayed above the crow's nest. 

"*master." Killer calls to him, making him stop. 

'*master?' Nightmare thinks, his eye widening at this word, '*me?' he found he was pleased with being addressed in this manner, "yes?"

"*my crew has been caught. we can't sail without them." Killer told him grimly, "what should we do. abandon them and get a new crew?"

"*how loyal are they?" Nightmare questions sharply, turning to look at him through the helmet he wore.

"*most are loyal to money." Killer said after a thought, "as long as we pay them well. they will be loyal."

"*we shall save only those who have been the most loyal to you in the past." Nightmare said firmly, glaring at an unknown enemy, "if any even seems that they would betray us. kill them without mercy."

"*as you wish. my master." Killer told him happily, even bowing down at him. 

"*very good. now." Nightmare says turning back to the ship, "let us get what we need from the ship. plan and then get your crew."

"*our crew. master." Killer says loudly, "whatever is mine. is now yours. because i belong to you."

...Nightmare did not know how to reply to this, he did not think assisting the pirate's escape would make him loyal towards him... of course, it could be a trap. 

And yet, under all the hateful intent bubbling over, he could feel a watered-down sense of joy. This skeleton was actually happy to be serving him. 

"*so it be." Was all Nightmare said and continued on. 


	21. Nightmare Arc: Kill

The night was bright with the full moon beaming down on them. Nightmare felt warmth from it, believing his mother was guiding his path. 

After returning to the ship, Killer gave him a map of the town and where his crew was being held. They ate and changed into black clothes and after explaining what they would do, left for the town. 

It was only a twenty-minute walk to the town from the cave, he did not understand how the knights had not discovered it sooner. 

'*unless this was a trap.' Nightmare runs as they run across the rooftops together, the air rushing past at their speed, 'i would have never been able to do this before.' 

They land upon a large rooftop and together, stroll to the edge, overlooking the stronghold that the crew had been taken. 

Killer had a Wanted poster out of him, complete with a high reward and wanted in both Diamond and Clover. 

"*you truly must be someone special to be wanted in clover." Nightmare said his thoughts aloud, making Killer grin boldly.

"*hehe. i am honoured. master. i am threat level tiger." Killer told him proudly, "if i ever went to heart or sword. they would be on guard."

"*astounding." Nightmare says with a smirk, he could not believe how much of a charge his personally had gone through, he would have been sick if he had heard that before.

"*thanks. master." Killer answers with a bow, "if we raise up. and become threat level dragon. you can become king of the seas. and have everyone know your name."

Nightmare felt a shiver run through him; his thoughts were turning, plans forming and ideas coming to light. 

"*yes. this sounds good to me." Nightmare says with a nod, "so now. let the chaos begin."

"*yes. master!" Killer declares and rushes forward, going ahead to clear the path. 

In the confusion, Nightmare was going to free the pirates that were loyal to Killer. He had shown all their wanted posters, not as high as a reward as Killer, however, you had to do something completely evil in order to get a bounty on one's head. And a whole crew with a bounty was unheard of, no wonder they were level tiger. 

Nightmare leaps down and as he got towards the walls, two tentacles shot out, grabbing the tops of the bars and tossing himself over like a slingshot. He lands against the outer wall and his other two tentacles become like claws of steel, embedding into the walls. 

Nightmare leans back and his other two came around, slamming into the stone walls above him and letting him climb up. 

He hears movement below and he knew he had caught the attention of the guards with all the banging he was doing. 

It was part of his plan. 

Divide the guards inside and kill them off in ground of fours and fives.

The sound of screams coming from inside let him know that Killer had started. 

A spearhead struck the wall behind his skull. Another did into one of his tentacles, it actually did not hurt but that was not the point. 

Nightmare turns, his eye glowing brightly with wisps of magic. 

"*you dare!" Nightmare hisses at the one who threw it, who was still in his pose, "die!"

Nightmare pushes himself off the walls and lands onto the guard's shoulders, doubling him over and snapping his spine in two- he did not even have a chance to scream. 

The claws came out and he made quick work of the other three, slashing at their throats and letting them die in their own blood. 

"*never again. i am powerful now. i do not have to take it." Nightmare told the dusting monsters, "i am no longer that weak-"

"*master?" Killer's voice calls to him, "what's wrong."

Turning, he sees his new... friend? standing by the open door. 

"*some of those fools have little skill." Nightmare told him with a narrowed eye, "i thought they would not have the ability. a miscalculation on my part." 

With that Nightmare brings his tentacle around to his front and tore out the spear. 

"*kill. kill. kill. kill kill them all." Killer mumbles his hate raising, as he stares at where the tentacle was. 

"*aw. my friend." Nightmare says walking forward and bringing his hands up and places them on his cheeks, forcing him to look him in his face, "thank you for your concern. while unneeded. i am grateful. but killer. we have a mission. do not lose yourself. i need you to focus on the task at hand. understand?"

Killer nods and smiles, "*yes. my master."

"*then come. we have a lot to do. those guards will not kill themselves." Nightmare says calmly with an evil chuckle. 


	22. Nightmare Arc: Greetings

  
Nightmare had kept his focus by Killer's sudden appearance; there he was telling his new friend these things and moments before had been doing the same thing. 

'*but i caught myself.' Nightmare thinks with a nod, 'i could have gone wild. could have killed killer in the madness. yet. i did not. he kept me sane. ...he could be of use to me in the future. he speaks well. and understands simple instructions and is smart enough to carry them out.'

Nightmare looks over the bloodbath, he had been testing Killer the whole way through, even given him random commands and see if he would question his choices. 

Killer carried all of them out.

Nightmare was pleased. 

Currently, Killer was explaining to the crewmembers what was happening in the future. He had killed the useless ones in front of the others. Nightmare picked the ones by the reactions of the crewmates' deaths. 

"*this is everyone." Killer told him, he gestures towards him, "listen out you decaying filth of the sea. this is nightmare. our new captain and my new master. any who stand against him will die. any who betray him will die. understand?!"

A few mumbles were heard and Nightmare steps out of the shadows to greet them. 

"*greetings gentlemen." Nightmare says calmly, smiling as he looks over their harden faces, "as killer has already said. i am nightmare. tonight we return to the ship. any of you who wishes to leave then. can. let us be off."

Nightmare turns and steps over the dust and blood, the sound of many footsteps were heard from behind. Normally that would worry him but with Killer at his side, his fear had receded. 


	23. Nightmare Arc: Insult

  
From the ship main deck, he watches the ones who wanted to leave walk away. 

"*kill all but one." Nightmare says calmly, then sips his tea.

Killer leaps from the ship and follows them down the path that leads to town. 

These were the ones that did not wish to go to Clover. It seems that every twenty years, there was a mighty storm that hits the island. No ship wanted to be in those waters when this happens. 

It did not matter, he was sure if he left now he would get to the coastlines in time. And they were a few crewmembers short now. And soon to be more. 

Nightmare had made sure not to let them see his abilities. 

"*i am insulted that you believe you can kill me with a plank of wood." Nightmare told the closest to him; ten had stepped forward, five had come to aid him and fifteen was standing around unsure, seemingly not sure of whose side to take. 

"This ain't just any plank of wood." The dog monster spat at him, "this is a plank of wood with nails at the end." he points to the end furthermost from his body, showing four long nails sticking out. 

Killer drops out of nowhere, landing with one foot on the dog's head and kneeling down, grabs the plank and swung it down into his face. 

"*heh. nailed it!" Killer sings out happily, "wood'en ya know it. i came back earlier than plan'k." 

With that Killer killed the ten with the plank and beat the others an inch of their lives for him helping. The five he promised them rewards. 

Nightmare sips on his tea then gaze up at the stormy clouds forming. Even if Diamond did not get the storm's rage, the seafront got the tails end of it. A lockdown would be happening soon. 

"*i'm so glad i met you." Killer told him as he was going to the captain's chambers, "if that creature had not have destroyed the tree. i'd have never met you." 

"*you are most welcome." Nightmare said with a smirk, Killer smiles and tilts his skull, seeing him not understanding his words, he went on keeping his voice low for only him to hear, "the one who murdered the tree. was me."


	24. Nightmare Arc: Aye

Due to the high winds that made it much sooner to Clover than they thought they would. 

Nightmare and his new crew had hidden in a lagoon and tie down the ship- it was cover from all side from trees but those were in danger of falling if it picked up. 

Killer ordered the crew to block up the river they came up through from the sea, and drain as much water from it as possible. 

Nightmare was currently studying the many maps given to him by Killer, who was cleaning his knives nearby. The howling of the wind made him keep looking up, thinking that someone was calling to him. 

Even if they were, he would not be able to get to them, the storm had grown too fierce to move freely. Thankfully, Killer had enough food stored for months and was living on that. 

Nightmare glances over the newspaper he had gotten before leaving Diamond, there was no mention of the murder of the first Ace of Diamond. It surprised him, not even Dream was mourning for him? The King would have given a kingdom-wide mourning period like with the Tree if he asked, yet nothing. 

'*that is how much dream thought of me.' Nightmare thinks bitterly, staring down at the map once more, 'you only showed your true colours. just like the king.'

Nightmare remembers when Dream had their mother's dust on him, he looked excited and happy, but once he realized that Night had not gotten any, he seemed like he wanted to say something but instead just bowed his skull. 

Dream had given him a small bit that had fallen into his cape and placed it on his skull... it was not the same and they both knew it. 

'*had dream ever helped me?' Nightmare wonders, he already knew the answer- the coward had stepped back and let it all happen, he could have stopped it and defended him, as mother had done. 

"*once this storm is over. we shall focus on the diamond's trade route with hearts." Nightmare told his First Mate with a smirk, "diamond had a poor harvest last year. they are relying on heart on to supply them with certain foods."

Killer snickers and nods his skull, "*aye. aye. captain."


	25. Nightmare: Rage

A new flag rose as their Jolly Roger, a skull with a crescent moon on the frontal bone. 

They had already made a name for themselves since the one crew member that Killer let go, was a drunkard who liked to talk to any who listened. The next time they met, he was dead but he played his part well. 

Nightmare smiles at his Wanted Poster, his reward was just under what Killer was at the moment but that was fine. 

They had completely destroyed some of Diamond's trade ships and the knights that boarded. 

There was no longer a safe place in the inland seas because the 'Nightmare of the Seas' was roaming around. 

Nightmare felt he had enough experience now to do more, interesting raids. 

He gazes down at the map, Diamond was heading towards Sword by ship and this was a good chance to reintroduce himself to the King and Ace. 

The thought of Dream made his darkness crawl, hate that had been building the past few years had some strange side effects- it was just his brother's life was going so well without him, he just kept going from strength to strength without everything he did. 

"*i hate him. i hate him. i hate him." Nightmare hisses out as his tentacles appear and started going wild around his chambers, breaking his desk to pieces and chopping his bed in two. 

"*captain." Killer's voice calls to him, he turns to him, his eye becoming a split. 

"*killer. i have told you before not to come when i am like this." Nightmare roars at him, two tentacles went flying over to him, embedding into the wood walls behind him. 

"*but-" Killer tries to say but the tentacles became sharper.

"*leave!" Nightmare roars as he starts clawing at his own face and falling to his knees. 

Nightmare watches his most loyal bow and sadly melt into the shadows. 

"*i shall not kill him. no never kill!" Nightmare told no one while hugging himself, "i shall make his hell a living hell! drag him through a pit of despair and watch. and laugh. and-"

Nightmare's words become lost in his rage, he went on destroying everything around him for hours. 

When he came around, he gazes at the damage. It was not like this happened all the time, just once in a blue moon. Still, it left him leaving lost and alone. 

'*they call me a king.' Nightmare thinks numbly, he felt Killer nearby but said nothing to him, 'so where is my queen? i should have a queen. how is my queen not with me?'

Nightmare sighs heavily, he forces himself to put all those stupid thoughts away from him. Because there was no way he could become a true King. 


	26. Nightmare Arc: Overboard

The sounds of a sea battle echo through the air. 

Swords hitting swords, magic flying and the noise of feet across wooden decks- and of course, the music of screams, shouts and cries. 

Nightmare had hidden behind a large bolder, had come around and used well-aimed cannon fire to break their sails. With the winds in their favour, they quicken sailed up alongside their ship and boarded. 

The King himself joined the battle, his Jack right by his side. 

The Ace was surrounded by a band of knights. But that was fine, Nightmare was not aiming for him. 

Nightmare walks out of the captain's chambers of the enemy's ship and claps his hands to gain everyone's attention. 

"*greetings dear king." Nightmare says loudly, causing many to pause, his crew leap back and withdrew while he made his entrance. The way he walked oozed with confidence and the way he spoke, like someone on the same level as a King, "you must forgive me for the welcoming fireworks."

"*we went a little over-board." Killer told them with a snicker. 

"*indeed." Nightmare purrs with a nod, he slowly makes his way down the steps and walks towards the King who was kneeling in the centre of the main deck, holding a wounded shoulder, "now. king of diamond. coming into my waters without paying a toll. where are your manners?"

The King glares at him, then his sockets widen when he sees the brooch. 

Their eyes meet and Nightmare knew the King knew right away just how he was. 

Nightmare was instantly in front of the King, placing a finger up to his jaws and hissing out in a low dark tone, "*shh. you do not wish for your beloved ace to know. correct? it would kill him inside." he nears closer, "or worst. he discovers the truth of why. how. and who. made his dear sweet brother vanish from this cruel world."

The Jack came bringing his blades down, Killer manages to catch those blades with his own. 

Nightmare rose up and grins. 

"*this was just a little warning. king." Nightmare told him, then looks to the Jack, "you have lost this round. so kindly back away. and you shall not have to die."

A war cry made him turn, his darkness came out immediately and shapen to points, the foolish monster who runs at him went right into them as he had his arms raised up above their skull with their sword held in both hands. 

It was Dream. 

Golden eyelights stared at him, pained filled them- the Ace then noticed the brooch, he drops his sword behind him and numbly reaches for it.

Hate rushed through him, with a growl he pushes the tentacles into his bones deeper then lifted him up and throw him as hard as he could over the edge. 

The Diamonds all cried out in dismay. 

With a smirk, he looks to the King, "*look at that. your little sunshine is in danger. are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" 

The King rose and ran towards the ship, and he grins when the older skeleton dives over. The Jack quickly followed. 

"*everyone. please follow suit." Nightmare says loudly, pointing to where the Ace, King and Jack went, "any who does not will die by our hands."

The knights and soldiers of Diamond quickly followed behind their King until there was no one left. 

"*raid the whole ship." Nightmare told his crew, "leave nothing behind."

Nightmare turns and starts to go, while they had been fighting, he had already gone through important documents and took what was needed. 

As he starts to cross the thick plank that connected the two ships, he pauses and looks back.

'i should not look back. i already made my choice.' Nightmare thinks with a smile, he did not except Dream to come at him like that, 'if only you had shown me that same kind of loyally. we could have been together.'

Nightmare faces his ship and strolls over, his skull held high. 


	27. Nightmare Arc: Reveal

Nightmare laughs loudly. 

The King finally announced the death of the first Ace Night and claimed he had been killed by the Nightmare of the Seas- he had to note that the date of when this happened was not there. 

'*meaning they have kept this hidden all this time.' Nightmare thinks darkly, "*that king and jack have to go."

Killer looked over to him, "*captain?" a slow smile appearing as it sunk in what had been said. 

"*we shall kill them." Nightmare confirms proudly, "the ace we will not touch. but i want it done before his eyes."

Killer looked like a child who had been told that Giftmas had come early. 


	28. Nightmare Arc: Coming

Everything was going well. 

A little too well. 

When the King of Diamond was heading toward Clover, he had ambushed their ship. 

Nightmare stood upon a high cliff that overlooked the crashing waves against the rocks below, behind him the King of Diamond was standing, ready to make the final attack. 

Dream was coming. 

Nightmare did not know how he knew, but he could feel it. 

"*good. all the actors are in place. and the final act has begun." Nightmare calls to the King over the high wind. 

Nightmare turns to face the King, he smiles and held out his arms as if for a hug. The King raised his sword and rushed at him, preparing to stab him through his SOUL. 

"*Father!" Came Dream's voice and he appears up from the path, as soon as the King turned his way, Nightmare brings all his tentacles out and grabbing the sword, turns it around and embeds it into his SOUL, "NO!"

Nightmare watches his father's eyelights fade. 

"*do not worry father. you shall be with mother soon." Nightmare told him with a smirk, "just leave dream in my care."

The King gasps loudly, reaching out to him and then turns to Dream. The two stared at each other and there might have been a chance to save the King. 

However, Dream just seemed to stop and stare at him. 

Nightmare presses the sword further in and the King of Diamond was no more. The Ace fell to his knees and stared at the falling dust. 

Nightmare stares at him for a moment then starts to walk by- the golden skeleton grabs hold of his trouser leg. 

"*My Brother's brooch. Return my Brother's brooch to me." Dream says finally turning to meet his gaze, tears pouring down his cheeks, "That does not belong to you!"

"*yes. yes. it does." Nightmare told him and then Killer just appear and hit Dream over the back of the skull and he was knocked out- he fell forward onto the dusty soil, "the jack?"

"*is dead." Killer answers with a grin, "he went out with a real bang."

Nightmare laughs knowing that his First Mate must have used the fireworks they had stolen last week. 

"*come now. we should go." Nightmare says glancing down at the golden skeleton, "i have done what i set out to do."

"*the knights are coming from the other path." Killer informs him, pointing towards what should have been their escape path. 

"*well then. we should have to leave the other way." Nightmare purrs out, turning towards the cliff and then started running, alongside him Killer runs with him. 

The pair jumped off the cliff, below their ship was sailing around and Nightmare makes one of his tentacles go long and very thin- he latches onto the crow's nest and drags himself through the air, grabbing hold of Killer with his darkness as he did. 

Nightmare lands on the crow's nest, both feet breaking the edge, then he lowers them down to the main deck before gently places his First Mate down to his feet. 


	29. Nightmare Arc: Mark

Nightmare was in a fit of rage. 

Dream claims to remember nothing of what happened, of the event that killed the King of Diamond- all the planning wasted. 

And worst yet, when Dream finally woke up, he had the mark of the King. 

Now Dream was the King of Diamonds and he was merely a fake king of the sea. 

Nightmare fell against the wall, finally worn out. It was taken longer and longer with these insane moments to finish. 

Turning he sees Killer, his ever-loyal Killer. 

Nightmare frowns, "*why do you cover your face?"

Killer has his lower part of his face covered, going across the bridge of his nose. 

"*i am only loyal to you. my king." Killer told him, making him frown deeper, "check your body."

"*excuse me?" Nightmare questions and pats himself down unsure of what he was looking for, then he felt a strange burn. Slowly he looks, his eye widens when the Mark of Clover's King clearly shows through on top of his darkness. 

He did not understand it, there was no Clover magic in him and yet... did it matter? He was worthy enough for a Mark reach him. 

Nightmare looks to Killer, who lowers his mask and displayed the Mark of Clover's Jack. 

"*we are leaving." Nightmare says standing up, using the wall to help and stepping forward he almost fell. Killer caught him and helped him stand. 

"*where to?" Killer asks but by the sound of it, he already knew the answer. 

"*to claim what is rightfully mine." Nightmare told him with an insane grin, "to clover's palace."

"*yes. my king." Killer answers with a small bow to the skull. 


	30. Nightmare Arc: Perfect

  
It had been many years since the deaths of the old royals, many had come forward and many had died within weeks of stepping foot in the Palace of Clover. 

It had been three weeks and finally, their Marks had been confirmed as real. And the coronation was set to begin. 

Nightmare knew that Dream was holding his own soon, they had a few months of planning for that grand celebration and he did not even have one day. 

"*they think we won't last long." Killer said with a laugh, "i heard the servants placing bets on us."

Nightmare nods, he could not hope to rival Dream with the state of the Kingdom as it was. Most of the money was going into the nobles' pockets and none actually going back into the Kingdom. 

"*the council members are the ones that run the show. until the royal appears." Killer went on happily playing with his knife in front of a maid who was shaking badly, a little cute rabbit monster. 

"*we shall kill those first." Nightmare snarls darkly, the maid starts to leave the room. 

"*i hear rabbit's feet are lucky." Killer said moving over to the rabbit, eyeing up and down, "each in luckier. your feet or my clover mark?"

"W-what?" The cute little rabbit asks him looking at him in fear.

"*my dear. i believe my jack is telling you to run." Nightmare told her with a small smile, "if you start now. you might make it out alive."

"*i'll give you five seconds head start." Killer told with playfully, "come on. run. or you'll never get ahead in life."

The rabbit monster was very fast out the door, screaming bloody murder all the way down. 

Nightmare merely smiles and stares down at the paperwork he had been reading non-stop since coming there. 

"*what a mess." Nightmare says with a huff, he smiles evilly, "my mess. a mess i shall raise to greatest. so great that no one can ever look down on me."

Killer strolls back in, covered in blood and dust, too much for one little rabbit. 

"*our game of tag became dodgeball." Killer laughs coming further into the room, "you ok. my king?"

"*thinking." Nightmare told him sharply, his darkness moving around wildly, he was due for another one of his attacks and this one seemed to be coming on without warning. 

"*wonder what our queen will be like?" Killer said and his darkness stops moving, "huh? my king?"

Nightmare would barely think, how could he have forgotten someone so important. 

"*wonderful. graceful. loyal. kind..." Nightmare covers his mouth, then looks over at Killer who was pretending he was not listening, he spoke a bit louder, "a queen shall complete us. whoever they will be. they will be perfect for us."

Killer grins and nods his skull. 


	31. Nightmare Arc: Beggar

  
The new King and Jack of Clover stood above the crowds, watching them flood in the public square of the centre of the city, all there to listen to his speech. 

"*greetings. my people. i am nightmare. your king." Nightmare told them smoothy, the magic that threw his voice out to them made someone pay attention, "as your new king. i have already dealt with a few scums that have been contaminating our kingdom."

Nightmare heard someone boo. 

He raised a hand to stop Killer from murdering them in sight of many. 

"*from this day forward. clover shall not be at the bottom of the deck." Nightmare continues on smirking at those watching him, "we shall raise. and grow to become a mighty kingdom. one that can rival even diamond!"

Nightmare pauses, all he got was hard stares of untrusting eyes. 

"*soon. a shakedown of all the nobles treasuries will happen." Nightmare went on, not caring anyway, "i will take their wealth that they have stolen from the kingdom. and use it to put it back into it. this winter. no home shall go without food."

Someone booed again, just time someone laughed. 

"together. we can make this happen." Nightmare calls to them, begging for at least one to show a hint of loyally towards him, "because a kingdom does not belong to its king. but its king belongs to its kingdom. you. my followers. are the backbone. the farmers who keep us fed. the guards who keep us safe. the tailors who keep us clothed. what would i be. without you?"

There was silence. 

Nightmare was about to continue when he hears someone clapping loudly and strongly, he turns to the source and sees a strange beggar off to one of the alleyways. 

Then it happened. 

The others in the square began clapping as well. 

"*long live the king!" The beggar shouts and raises their fist into the air, "long live the king!"

Soon the crowd was clapping and stamping their feet, those carrying weapons banging them on the ground. Cheers and whistles followed and Nightmare stood back in amazement, he turns to where the beggar was with the desire to reward them, however, they were no longer in sight. 

"*my dear people! a new era has begun!" Nightmare says to them, raising his arms, "one where each of us. has a bright future without fear. i promise you this. in the name of nightmare. of the king of clover!"

There was a mighty cheer.

Nightmare loved every moment of it. 

Revenge would be his. 

Now all he needed was his Queen. 


End file.
